


Past Memories

by persephones_flowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castle Date, F/F, Ficlet, I promise, Just a sprinkle, Little bit of angst, maybe multiple chapter, random writers spew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephones_flowers/pseuds/persephones_flowers
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa go on a date and some memories are brought up from a discussion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 28





	Past Memories

It was a rainy day in Scotland, the birds were otherwise silent if you didnt count the occasional mating call, but if one weren’t listening carefully enough the sound of leaves brushing past themselves in a back and forth motion drowned out the noise. Their surroundings could’ve been considering distracting..they were beautiful, but all one simple brunette could worry about was the witch infront of her— her smile, her laugh, everything about Narcissa Black was endearing...attractive..and Merlin was she attractive.

An elegant laugh pulled Hermione from her thoughts, “Darling, you’re staring”.

“Oh! I- uhm, i’m sorry!”

The blonde shook it off with the wave of her hand, “Don’t worry, I love it when you stare.” which was met by a rouge tint creeping up Hermiones neck.

- _HJGNWB-_

They walked in comfortable silence across the cobbled walk-ways of the ruins of Urquhart Castle, it almost reminded Hermione of the old Hogwarts Castle. Almost.

Narcissa, of course, had rented the whole castle out, the reason being because during dates was the only was she could show off her bougie nature; doing so ever since their first encounters. 

_ — flashback _

“Narcissa! I insi-“ before she could start, Hermione was promptly interrupted by the incessant shushing that came from the older womans mouth. “I told you, Miss Granger,”

“Hermione.” The brunette stated rather matter-of-factly— and sternly for that matter, afterwards letting her friend continue.

_“Hermione”_ she pressed out, even if forced her name sounded absolutely magical rolling off her tongue, “I assure you I can cover the bill.”

“But..But..How?!” the brunette sputtered out.

And that was whenever Narcissa pulled out a glossy black card from a dragon-hide clutch, slim fingers passing it other to the waiter who had been watching them go back and forth for the past thirty minutes, cocky smile etching across her lips.

Those lips. “Oh.” Hermione was dumbfounded.

While,yes, at the time they were only friends (acquaintances?), that moment sparked a flame in the witches golden heart. After that? Hermione never paid for a meal again— unless she could get Narcissa drunk enough, that is. 

— _end_

Now they were sitting by the bank of lochness, a quilt covered in an ornate pattern under them that was no doubt an heirloom.

“Whats your favorite flower?” spoke Hermione, hazel eyes ghosting over ocean blue after she broke the comfortable silence.

Narcissa sighed, brushing a lock of hair from her face, “The Belladonna Atropa,” she answered simply. _The deadly nightshade_ a purple flower that grew deadly berried.

_Perfect for you_ , Hermione couldn’t help but joke in her head. “Why?”

“A past lover, Belladonna, a girl from Beauxbatons. Veela. She’s the one who taught me all about herbology. Fostered my love for it.”

Hermione couldn’t helpnbut feel jealous, remembering long talks of what she thought was simply the older woman’s favorite subject in school. Narcissa recognized this, a hand reaching out for its other half. “Dont be silly, darling, we were never meant to be..after the first war she left me—“ Hermione opened her mouth to protest, argue that anybody would be lucky to even get a taste of what Narcissa had to offer.

“No. Stop. She died, ‘Mione, fighting alongside her children. Killed in cold blood by that monster Greyback.”

The Gryffindor was quiet, nodding in understanding and despite wanting to press more on the subject, but by the look on Narcissa’s face...she didn’t.

They sat in silence once more while the blowing wind and smells of flowers invaded their nostrils.

Minutes stretched on into an hour until a small “And you?” came.

Hermione raised a thick eyebrow while her mind caught up to speed. “Oh..uhm, the daffodil”

Narcissa giggled, politely covering her mouth and quickly apologized, a dainty “Sorry” coming from behind manicured hands

“Because of me?” she asked.

“Not this time, no. But you cant say wasn’t fate.” Hermione stated, Narcissa hummed, pressing a moss against the curls that framed her lovers face.

“I guess you couldn’t say it wasn’t.” The two sat comfortably for hours, not leaving until practically the the crack of dawn. Most of it was spent in their simple silence, their comfortable silence while the smell of belladonna that grew near the edges of the water wafted through the air. Together.

— _Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my old friend Zaley, a little story we came up with together that looks into Narcissa’s sapphic background. I love you babes, wherever or whenever you are. (=^////^=) ♡ (sorry for spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, this is unedited because its so small p.p)


End file.
